


Remi's Commands

by IndelibleEvidence



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Brief Fantasy of Both Roman and Remi, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, F/F, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/pseuds/IndelibleEvidence
Summary: Patterson dreams of being interrupted by Jane in the lab. Only Jane's not really Jane, and Patterson's penchant for bad boys seems to extend to women, too...PWP, and a very different dynamic to my Jeller/Reller fics here. Please read tags carefully before you start the fic, just in case. :)





	Remi's Commands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this came from, just that for some reason I thought it'd be hot to have Remi topping Patterson, but I know Patterson would never actually go for it in canon. So it became a smutty dream sequence with not much build-up. It's not my best work, but I thought I'd share it just in case anyone enjoys this kind of thing. :D
> 
> And for anyone new to reading kink fics - the dialogue is kind of theatrical, almost? It's not really meant to be the way people actually talk to each other (but I have done BDSM scenes where my top spoke to me a lot like this while we were 'in scene'!). I don't know, it feels like I should say that since Blindspot seems to be such a vanilla fandom. :D

Patterson glanced up at the sound of footsteps heading her way. Catching sight of Jane, she forgot the calculation she’d been in the middle of, trying not to stare too hard. “Whoa! You look amazing. Is there an undercover op I didn’t hear about?”

Jane was wearing a tailored leather suit that flattered her slim form, making the most of her modest curves while showing tantalising glimpses of the tattoos that covered her chest. Her makeup was dark and dramatic to match, and her hair was longer than Patterson recalled it being. What exactly was going on?

“No undercover work. I just…felt like a change.” Jane leaned against Patterson’s desk, so close that the scientist could smell the leather.

“Wait. Aren’t you vegan?” she asked, puzzled. “I thought vegans didn’t wear leather.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “You’re thinking about this too hard. Look at what _you’re_ wearing.”

Patterson glanced down to find that she was wearing a gorgeous white lace negligee, the lace and ribbons that accented it a pearly pink. Was she wearing underwear under this? She couldn’t feel any…

“Wait,” she said slowly, as it sank in. “This is a dream.”

“Good guess.” Jane reached out to toy with one of the ribbons trailing from Patterson’s waist. “I know you’ve already dreamed about my brother. I figured it was my turn.”

“But Jane, you’re with Weller. You two love each other more than any other couple I’ve met.”

Jane stepped up behind her and slid her arms around Patterson’s waist. “Kurt will be fine. You know how men are when it comes to two women. They don’t even see it as cheating.” She pressed a light kiss to the side of Patterson’s neck.

Patterson’s eyes fluttered closed despite herself, and she swayed back against Jane. Then her morals kicked back in. “Kurt would totally see it as cheating. You know he would. And so would I. And so should you!” She wriggled out of Jane’s embrace and crossed to the other side of the lab, trying to calm her arousal.

“It’s a dream, Patterson. It doesn’t matter.”

When Patterson glanced around, Jane was undoing the buttons of her suit jacket. Patterson couldn’t tear her eyes away, knowing there was absolutely nothing but tattooed skin under the leather. Even though she’d already seen Jane naked a ton of times, when she’d been scanning her tattoos and when she’d analysed the pictures, Patterson was suddenly hungry to know what Jane would taste like, feel like under her hands.

_No!_

“I can’t dream this. All it will do is make me feel really awkward around the real Jane _and_ Weller when I get to work. There’s no point in that.”

Jane closed in on her, the suit jacket hanging open and a tantalising strip of tattooed skin visible down the middle. “You don’t want to touch me, Patterson?”

Patterson covered her eyes with her hands. “Aaargh! You know I do, but it’s not going to happen in real life, so why bother dreaming about it now?”

“If you won’t touch me, maybe I should touch you. I can make you wake up screaming out from an orgasm, and nobody ever has to know who you were dreaming about.”

Jane took Patterson’s hand and kissed the sensitive pulse point on her inner wrist. Patterson couldn’t help but sigh, squeezing her thighs together to increase the tingle building between them. “I can’t, Jane.”

“Does it help to know that I’m not Jane?”

Patterson’s eyes flew open, and she looked at her tormentor carefully for the first time. The long hair, the subtly cynical amusement on her face, the direct method of seduction… “Remi?” she whispered, a little stunned. “Why would I be dreaming about you?”

Remi shrugged. “Hey, we already know you like bad boys. Stands to reason you like bad girls as well.”

Patterson just stared at her, speechless, as Remi teasingly pulled at one of the ribbons holding up the negligee. The bow unknotted, and the garment slipped off one of Patterson’s shoulders, making her gasp and clutch the fabric.

“If you want me to stop, your safeword is ‘puzzle’. Can you remember that?” Remi leaned in so close that if Patterson swayed forward just a little, their lips would meet.

“Y-yes.” Patterson swallowed hard.

So quickly that Patterson couldn’t react in time, Remi nipped Patterson’s full bottom lip, then stepped back out of reach. “Turn around and put your hands on the edge of the counter, palms down.”

Her pulse skipping, Patterson turned her back on Remi and did as she was told. The touchscreens below her hands rippled a little, but without the right input, the feed there stayed static—images of Remi’s tattooed body, uncensored and beautiful.

Without her hands to hold up her negligee, the fabric slipped down again, lopsided. Patterson bit her lip, torn between anxiety and anticipation.

“Good girl.” Remi stepped up behind her, her fingers toying with the ribbon that held up the other side of Patterson’s lacy gown. “I wonder what will happen if I pull this?”

She gave a slow, careful tug, then stopped just as the bow was about to unravel. “Hmmm… Maybe not yet.”

Instead, she pulled down the fabric on the side that was already undone, revealing Patterson’s naked breast. “You’ve seen all of me. It’s about time I got to see a little of you.”

Patterson gasped as Remi slid teasing fingers down the slope of her breast, to the hard pink point of her nipple. As she pinched and rolled the tip between her fingers, Patterson bowed her head, watching with guilty desire.

As liquid heat began to pool between her thighs, Patterson shifted her weight, wishing she could touch herself. As if she could read her mind, Remi leaned into her line of sight. “Keep your hands where they are, my clever girl. And take a step back.”

Hesitantly, Patterson stepped backwards, leaning some of her weight on her hands. Remi smiled and cupped her breast for a moment, still teasing the nipple. “Perfect.”

Then she was gone, moving behind Patterson again. The next thing the scientist knew, Remi was pulling up the back of her negligee, exposing her naked ass to the room and slipping warm fingers between her legs.

Patterson whimpered as Remi stroked gently, her fingers becoming slick with Patterson’s arousal. “Mmmm, you really want this, don’t you, clever girl?”

Remi’s fingers found her clit, and Patterson gave a soft, pleading cry. Remi’s husky laughter in her ear just turned her on even more.

“I need you to wait a little longer, while I put my handprint all over that gorgeous ass. You remember your safeword, right?”

Patterson managed to nod.

Remi kissed the sensitive spot right below her ear, then withdrew her hand, stepping back. “Ready?”

“Yes,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

Remi’s first blow was more symbolic than painful, but Patterson couldn’t help but gasp anyway, her ass rippling under the strike. Remi hit her again, on the opposite cheek, harder, then again on the first, changing position to hit a new spot each time. With every stinging slap, a shockwave of sensation jolted through her body, the spanks seeming to generate more and more heat right where she longed to be touched.

“Oh, god,” Patterson half-sobbed, arching her back a little, sticking her ass out further. “More, please, more.”

Remi laughed and cupped her mound, then rubbed the slickness that collected in her palm up into her folds, over her clit. “How close are you to losing it, Patterson?”

“Very,” she confessed in a whisper, helplessly trying to grind against Remi’s palm.

“Do you want me to keep doing this? Or should I get on my knees and taste you?”

“Anything,” she whimpered. “Please, please... I need to… to…”

Remi leaned in and took the precariously tied ribbon at Patterson’s shoulder in between her teeth. At her swift tug, the bow came undone and the lace fell to her waist, both of her breasts laid bare now.

“Lean forward, Patterson. Rub those pretty pink nipples over your touchscreen while I suck on your clit.”

Patterson moaned as the cool surface made her aching nipples tingle. “Please, Remi. Oh, please—“

When Remi’s touch fell away from her tilting hips, she almost sobbed with frustration, but when Remi’s hot, wet mouth replaced her hand, a shuddering gasp tore from Patterson’s throat. “Yes!”

Remi eased a finger inside her, rubbing just the right spot with each slow thrust. As Patterson’s body grew used to the penetration, she added a second finger, then a third, beginning to fuck her hard and fast as she increased the pressure on Patterson’s clit with her tongue.

With a sharp, relieved cry, Patterson fell apart, her orgasm pulsing through her so strongly that she almost lost her balance. Remi didn’t stop, continuing to fuck her as her climax went on and on and on…

***

Patterson gasped herself awake, her body trembling through an orgasm that made her moan softly. “Oh, my god…”

As the aftershocks rippled through her body, Patterson reached down between her legs, gasping at how wet and sensitive she was right now. It only took a few seconds of fast rubbing to set her off again, the image of Remi in her leather suit provocative enough to tip her over the edge.

“Oh god, I’m going to hell,” she whispered, desperately trying to get her breath back. “I’m so sorry, Jane.”

She wasn’t going to be able to look Jane in the eye for weeks. God, why had her brain come up with this weird, kinky…hot as hell fantasy?

_First Roman, now Remi?_

Her imagination served up a new image of herself, still leaning forward across her touchscreens, while Remi crouched on the opposite side of the display, restraining her outstretched arms and kissing her lips. While behind Patterson, a gloriously naked Roman slid into her from behind, filling her with his huge, hard cock…

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Patterson whispered, and reached into the nightstand for her vibrator. It was going to be a long night…


End file.
